


The cure for growing older

by will_p



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Spooning, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Da un giorno all'altro, Mike diventa grande.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And there's how you ad-dress a cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315451) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p). 



> Scritta per il prompt _animal!AU_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Ho mollato Suits all'inizio della seconda serie (e non ho la minima voglia di recuperarlo) per cui ignoro completamente tutto quello che sia successo da lì in avanti, però Fae voleva gattini and I am weak.
> 
> È teoricamente il seguito di [questa fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10315451), ma per capirla basta sapere che Harvey&Mike&co vivono tutti nella stessa colonia felina dove Mike è stato abbandonato quand'era un gattino piccino picciò. 'nsomma, so' gatti. Non c'è poi tanto da capire.
> 
> Titolo @ _I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy Etc_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Da un giorno all'altro, Mike diventa grande.   
  
Forse succede più da una stagione all'altra, in un crescendo graduale, ma è in un bel pomeriggio di tarda primavera, mentre sono sdraiati sul loro muretto a prendere gli ultimi raggi di sole - i più deliziosi, quelli che scaldano le ossa nella prima arietta fresca della sera e che fanno brillare il pelo fulvo di Mike come il fuoco di un caminetto - con le code intrecciate e le zampe penzoloni oltre l'orlo del muro, che Harvey all'improvviso se ne rende conto.   
  
Mike è diventato grande. Mike è diventato _grosso_.   
  
Mike è diventato _più grosso di lui_.   
  
Sembra ieri che Harvey poteva stendersi tutto in cima al muretto e rotolare un po', e avere comunque spazio per farsi acciambellare Mike accanto; se provasse a stiracchiarsi ora, invece, probabilmente cadrebbe di sotto (sulla testa di Louis, che quindi non sarebbe un problema) perché Mike sta occupando _più spazio di lui_.   
  
Sembra ieri che Mike, la sua pallina di pelo rosso tutta occhioni grandi e zampette scheletriche, si veniva a rannicchiare nella sua pancia per non ghiacciarsi la coda durante le notti d’inverno più fredde, nonostante Harvey gli avesse ripetuto un milione di volte che lui non era il tipo da _coccole_. (Il fatto che ogni volta si mettesse a lisciargli il pelo era una pura questione estetica, perché anche dopo tutte le sue raccomandazioni Mike non era ancora capace di tenersi la pelliccia in ordine e Harvey non poteva di certo farsi vedere in compagnia di un gatto _trascurato_ ; se poi ogni notte si addormentava con una zampa stretta attorno al corpicino di Mike era soltanto per praticità). Lo guarda adesso, con le sue scapole muscolose e le zampe che sembrano troppo grandi per il resto del corpo, con il suo pelo gonfio e vaporoso e la coda che potrebbe quasi rivaleggiare quella di Donna (ma non di Jessica, ovviamente), e si chiede se riuscirebbe a tenerselo fra le zampe.   
  
Probabilmente se facessero la lotta ora farebbe fatica a metterlo sotto.   
  
...probabilmente, se facessero la lotta ora, Mike _vincerebbe_.   
  
È una realizzazione così sconvolgente che s’irrigidisce d’istinto, neanche avesse visto una minaccia (o uno scoiattolo) in lontananza, e Mike alza il muso da dov’è appoggiato sulla sua pancia - un muso _da adulto_ , asciutto e importante, e dove sono andate le sue guanciotte tonde? Dove sono andati i suoi occhioni azzurri? - e apre pigramente un unico occhio, lanciandogli un’occhiata curiosa. “Che succede?”   
  
Harvey lo fissa per lunghi, lunghi secondi.   
  
Poi gli dà una zampata sul naso.   
  
(E quando Mike salta in aria di mezzo metro per la sorpresa Harvey ruzzola effettivamente giù dal muretto, ma siccome Louis stava effettivamente dormendo lì sotto, come già detto, non è davvero un problema.   
  
Tranne per Louis.)

*

“La stai prendendo veramente male,” dice Donna, ridendo nemmeno troppo discretamente sotto i baffi, e l’unico motivo per cui _lei_ non si prende una zampata sul naso è che è Donna.   
  
Ma può sempre gonfiarsi tutto d’indignazione e soffiarle un pochino, per principio. “Come dovrei prenderla, di preciso? Mi sono distratto un attimo e Mike è diventato -” _enorme_ , ma non può dire quello se non vuole che Donna gli rida in faccia per tutte le vite che gli rimangono, “- grande, così, come se niente fosse!”   
  
“Harvey, sono settimane che è più grosso di te.”   
  
Questa è palesemente una sporca, sporca bugia, per cui Harvey la ignora. Si distrae qualche minuto a guardare Mike, dall’altro capo del cortile, che si sta rotolando come uno svergognato sotto il davanzale dove Rachel si sta compitamente lavando le orecchie senza degnarlo di un’occhiata. È uno spettacolo abbastanza triste, per quanto ormai abituale, ma Harvey in questo momento ha altre preoccupazioni. “Non è un po’ _troppo_ grosso?”   
  
Donna si accuccia al suo fianco, raccogliendosi con grazia le zampe sotto il petto. “No, non per lui,” dice. “Penso che sia in parte maine coon. Avevo un cugino con le stesse zampotte, a un anno era grosso come un cane.”   
  
“Ci sono cani minuscoli.”   
  
“Era grosso come un cane _grosso_.”   
  
Harvey sbuffa, e assottiglia gli occhi in direzione di Mike. Ha _barato_ , quindi. Doveva esserci una spiegazione, non era possibile che tutto d’un tratto, senza motivo, fosse diventato così… maestoso.   
  
E comunque è tutto pelo. Forse.   
  
O forse no, perché quando quella sera Mike lo raggiunge nel loro angoletto e gli si rotola contro, Harvey inizia a preoccuparsi di finire schiacciato nel sonno. C’è tanto pelo, sì, ma ci sono anche tanti muscoli.   
  
Non dice niente mentre Mike si sistema, girando un po’ in tondo in cerca di una posizione comoda. Cosa potrebbe dire, dopotutto? Che gli manca quando era così piccolo che poteva portarlo in giro per la collottola quando combinava qualche guaio? Che non possono più dormire insieme nel loro angolino perché stanno troppo stretti? E poi passare tutta la notte al freddo? ( _E poi passare tutta la notte da solo?_ ) Quello che è successo è orribile, sì, una vera tragedia, ma non può farci nulla.   
  
Mike gira ancora un po’ sul posto e poi alla fine si ferma, fa un verso scocciato, e poi si lascia ricadere sopra Harvey come un sacco di patate. Harvey inizia all’istante a brontolare perché è _terribile_ , il modo in cui Mike si accoccola attorno al suo corpo avvolgendolo completamente, il suo peso addosso che lo tiene al sicuro, il suo pelo morbido che lo avvolge come una coperta -   
  
Ah, no. Non sta brontolando, sta facendo le fusa.   
  
Oh be’, dopotutto ci sono tragedie peggiori, nella vita di un gatto.   
  
Ma se Mike anche soltanto _provasse_ a lisciargli il pelo, altro che zampate sul naso.


End file.
